Lágrimas en la almohada
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Lily Luna Potter cuenta como con el pasar de los años, ha bañado, diluviado e incluso ahogado a su pobre, pero fiel amiga, la almohada. Pero incluso para está, sale el sol... R&R


**Summary: **_Lily cuete como durante los años ha bañado, ha diluviado e incluso ahogado a su fiel almohada durante los años. Pero incluso para está, sale el sol... _

**Disclaimer:**_Nada de lo que conozcan es mío…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>^ ^Lágrimas en la almohada ^_,^<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>8 años<strong>

Teddy _me mira_, sabe que algo anda mal. _Fingí una sonrisa_, como siempre. Así sé que _no verá, que quiero y necesito _absolutamente _todo lo que_ podríamos ser. Vuelve su mirada hacia ella, Victoire _es hermosa_, lo sé, es mi prima favorita, y él _solo habla de ella. _Yo sé que no soy parte _veela, _mucho menos tengo cabellos platinados u ojos azules, pero aun así me lastima saber que _Vicky tiene todo sin lo que yo tengo que vivir. _Por eso, en mi almohada, solo hay lágrimas en vez de los sueños que cualquier niña de mi edad debería tener.

* * *

><p><strong>11 años<strong>

Lysander _me habla. _Solo puedo _reír _de sus ocurrencias, _es tan gracioso._ No _puedo ver_ a nadie cuando _él está cerca,_ obvio tampoco a Rose. Me dijo que _está enamorado_, no cambio mi sonrisa, sé que él no notara lo tensa que esta. También menciona que _por fin encontró_ a la indicada, Rose se sonroja, yo siendo yo, lo noto. Es muy seria, no va con él, pero de alguna manera, solo se complementan perfectamente_. Esa noche_, mientras más lágrimas caían, la única pregunta fue: _'¿Sabrá que solo pienso en él? _ Y sé que no…

* * *

><p><strong>14 años<strong>

Lorcan _camina hacia mí._ _¿Sabrá que no puedo respirar? _Él me saco de ese pequeño hoyo en el que me había metido un par de años atrás, éramos los mejores amigos. _Y ahí va, _directamente hacia mi prima Roxanne, suspiro. _Tan perfecto, esa clase de perfección que yo deseo tener. _Otra vez, no era mi tren. Roxy era muy especial, es como mi hermana, lo _abraza fuerte, _y simplemente sé que eran el uno para el otro. Sé que ella _le dará todo su amor, y viendo esos ojos aguamarina _que tanto me gustaron mirarle del mismo modo, sé que _Rox tiene mucha suerte_, una suerte que yo no.

* * *

><p><strong>17 años<strong>

Mientras _camino a casa sola_, tres años más, seguía atada a todos ellos, de alguna forma.

Teddy y Vic se habían casado en mi cuarto año, y a su primera hija le habían puesto Lilian Nymphadora, según él, por su hermanita favorita…

Xander y Rosie, junto con Lorcs y Rox, se casarón en una boda doble hace apenas 8 meses, en la cual ambas me hicieron su dama de honor. Rox esperaba a su primer hijo, del cual gracias a Lorcan, yo sería la madrina.

Más lágrimas caían por mi rostro, _al encender la luz, _me fijo en dos de las muchas _fotos _que habían en mi coqueta. Mientras me sentaba en mi cama con un pequeño movimiento de la varita, Ted y Vicky están _encarando la pared_, con otro los gemelos Scamander y yo _mirando hacia el suelo_. Hace años que_ no dormía bien. _Me acuesto, _quizás hoy fuera la primera en mucho tiempo…_

_Ellos eran la razón _de todos los diluvios que mis almohadas han sufrido. Los únicos que _tienen tanto _de mí, capaces de _romper mi corazón_. Nunca había dejado que se notara el dolor dentro de mí, nunca hasta hoy. Para todos yo era Lily de oro, hace mucho tiempo que no era la delicada y pequeña Lily, pero hoy solo _él _comprobó que hasta el oro se rompe.

Mientras _cantaba una canción_ tan vieja que ya ni recordaba, mi puerta se abrió, pero no me levante. Sentí la cama bajarse ante el peso de alguien, pero solo seguí bañando a mi fiel compañera. _Ellos tenían el tiempo necesario, pero no había suficiente, _no para mí. Ahora pienso '_Ellos eran lo único en lo que fui capaz de caer' _Pero estaba felices por ellos...

-Lily…

Levanto mi vista hacía Scorpius, y _él me mira, trato de fingir otra sonrisa, _sin saber que esas él ya las conocía.

-No lo hagas…- susurra.

Por fin encuentras unos ojos grises chispeando con emoción, aunque es algo que has visto desde hace ocho años. Ves que se acercan, y tus lágrimas se detienen. Sonríes sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y él responde, su labios tan tiernos, esperando y amoldados, solo para tí...

Y en ese momento, mentalmente le pides perdón a la almohada que has ahogado desde que eras una chiquilla, no había porque ser tan ruda con ella...

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Scorp looks, at me, I smile 'cause I know he's the one...'<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Hola! Estaba escuchando las canciones viejas de mi iPod y me encontré con Teardrops on my Guitar de Taylor Swift, y esta loca, triste pero bella historia me vino a la cabeza... ¡Espero les guste! _

_¡Dejen reviews, please! Quiero saber que piensan. Y de Un giro en mi historia, el proximo capi viene pronto y dice más que los anteriores, jiji... ¡__Gracias por leer! _

_¡Las quiero y que Papito les cuide!_


End file.
